1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a holder for fastening a tubular component, especially a manifold of a fuel distributor, to an attachment structure. More specifically, the present invention relates to the field of fuel-injection systems of internal combustion engines.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vibration-isolated fuel distributor system for an internal combustion engine is known from the U.S. Pat. No. 7,591,246 B2. In one possible known development, a first and a second holder component are provided. An annular isolation part, which is situated between the receptacles of the holder elements in the installed state, is placed around a tubular manifold, the holder elements retaining the manifold via the isolation element, and contact between the manifold and the holder elements being prevented. The fastening is realized by a fastening means, which extends through the holder elements and is fixed in place on the cylinder head.
The specific development for fastening the manifold to the cylinder head of the internal combustion engine known from U.S. Pat. No. 7,591,246 B2 has the disadvantage that a multitude of individual parts must be properly positioned on the manifold during the assembly and then fixed in place in the correct position. In addition, a large fastening force is acting directly on the holder elements. When the fastening means is tightened, a relative movement may occur between the holder elements, which is induced via the screw head and crushes the isolating element.